


Day 20: Dancing

by MajestyTime



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge (Asheiji) [20]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Love, M/M, Mornings, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajestyTime/pseuds/MajestyTime
Summary: Ash and Eiji slow dance together in the kitchen.





	Day 20: Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm proud of this one :) I really like how it came out.

It was late in the morning. All was quiet in Izumo, and Ash and Eiji had just finished eating breakfast. Eiji was wearing a long-sleeve red shirt with the sleeves rolled up and bunny pajama pants, along with baby blue socks. Ash was wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts along with mint green socks. Eiji had just finished washing the last plate when Ash asked him a question.

"Eiji, have you ever slow danced with anybody?"

The question was so out of the blue, it made Eiji turn around to face Ash. Ash was staring into his cup of coffee, locks of his long, silky, sunflower yellow hair hanging in front of him, obscuring half of his face. Ash glances up and notices Eiji staring at him. Ash blushes and quickly shifts his gaze back to his coffee. Eiji catches a glimpse of something deep and warm in Ash's jade eyes. The feeling Eiji felt when he caught a glimpse of Ash's gaze felt like sitting in the shade under the sun during the summer by a river that shimmered like ground sapphires in the light. The feeling clenched at Eiji's heart.

"No," Eiji finally replies, turning around to dry the plate he was washing. He places the plate into a cupboard before turning back around to lean against the counter and face Ash. "Why?"

"No reason," Ash says, sitting up straight in his seat as he takes a sip of his coffee. A silence settles between them before Eiji quietly asks a question.

"Do you want to dance with me?"

Ash blushes and snorts, a smirk in his face. "Do you even know how to slow dance?"

Eiji pouts, crossing his arms. How could Ash make him go from making his heart his soar above the clouds to irritated in less than five seconds flat?

"No, but we could've slow danced," Eiji grumbles, crossing his arms. Ash stands up, his fingers sliding away from his cup of coffee. Ash puts on a slow song on his phone and sets his phone down next to his coffee. He walks to Eiji and gently pries Eiji's arms downwards, uncrossing them. Eiji stares at Ash with wide eyes, his heart jumping and fluttering around inside his ribcage like a giant, clumsy butterfly. Ash holds Eiji's left hand with his right, interlacing his fingers with Eiji's. Eiji places his other hand on Ash's shoulder as Ash gently places his other hand on Eiji's lower back.

"Do you know how to slow dance?" Ash asks, his voice so soft and quiet, like all the stars and galaxies in the universe were silently tiptoeing out of his mouth, leaving iridescent space dust on Eiji's heart.

Eiji nods his head in response, unable to form words, his brain turned to mush by the sensation of Ash's gentle hold on his back and his hand. Ash gently leads Eiji, the piano and violin filling the room with its soothing sound. They spin in slow circles around the kitchen, sunlight giving the wooden floors a warm glow. The light streaming in from the floor to ceiling windows made the dust floating around in the air look like fairy dust twirling and dancing like real fairies.

Ash and Eiji gaze into each other's eyes, and for a moment, the whole world melts away. Ash and Eiji are the only two people in the world. They're together and happy in the slow, easy kind of way, like closing your eyes as you lay in the sun and relax for the first time in years. The love between them was sweeter than honey, gentle as the sun as it creeps in through the window, prettier than the petals that fall from the cherry blossom trees in April.

The music comes to an end, and Ash leans close to Eiji. Eiji stands on tiptoes to meet Ash's lips. Their lips connect, the silence around them buzzing with beating hearts and spreading wings. Their mouths move together, tasting chocolate and cherries and everything good with the world, and when they finally part, Ash and Eiji stare at each other and fall in love all over again. The feeling is beautiful, tangible, better than anything and everything either of them have ever imagined, and the words tumble from their lips in unison.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed :)


End file.
